Supervale
by Hetafan27
Summary: Just a oneshot where Dean runs a car garage in Nightvale. Set during the Pilot of Welcome to Nightvale.
1. Chapter 1

Dean Winchester was a simple mechanic in the desert town of Night Vale. He worked at the Winchester and Sons Auto Repair Shop near the Car Lot and Old Woman Josie. His father, John Winchester, had died a few months ago. His mother, Mary Winchester, died when he was four in a mysterious fire. Of course, everything is mysterious and strange in the town of Night Vale. Including how Sam, his younger brother, ended up at Stanford. One night, right before John died, Sam disappeared. Dean grieved for him for a week, figuring that one of the hooded figures had grown tired of kidnapping children and decided to go for an 18-year-old Sammy. At the end of the week Dean had received a call from California.

"Dean Winchester here from Winchester and Sons Auto Repair Shop, how can I help you?" Dean answered the phone with his usual monologue.

"Dean! Glad to hear you're still there," the person said.

Dean paused for a second. "Sammy? You're alive?"

"Yes, I'm very much alive," Sam laughed. "I went to sleep and when I woke up, I was in Stanford! They told me that I had received a full ride scholarship. I've always wanted to be a lawyer!"

"That's great!" Dean was pleased to hear that his favorite little brother was alive. "When you coming back?"

"I don't know if I'm coming back." Sam confessed.

"What?"

"I mean," Sam began to explain, "I'm going to get my degree, become a lawyer, and do lawyer stuff. There isn't much of a need for that skill in Night Vale. Plus, I don't know how to get back."

Dean sat in stunned silence. Him and Sammy were supposed to run the Auto Repair Shop. Two brothers. Winchester and Sons, not WInchester and Son.

"You still there?" Sam asked. "I'm still going to call often, and maybe if the need for a lawyer increases in Night Vale, I'll come back home."

"O-okay," Dean choked out.

That has been around six months ago. Give or take a week or two. Sam called once a week at least and they exchanged stories about the crazy things that went on. Dean made sure to keep him updated on the Night Vale Community Radio. It had always been one of Sam's favorite things. Cecil was a great host and gave unintentional humor to the strange happenings in Night Vale. It was one of the two things Sam missed most about his hometown. That and Dean of course.

Dean was listening to the Night Vale Community Radio that night while he was out driving. Tonight he was going to Big Rico's Pizza. He had to go there once a week at least, so why not tonight? Big Rico's Pizza is the best pizza place in town. Also the only pizza place in town that hadn't been burned down.

Dean drove past the Dog Park that no one is supposed to acknowledge or even be consciously aware of. He shivered. The Dog Park always left him with a bad feeling. Dean supposed that it was because of the hooded figures that roamed it. When he was younger, the hooded figures had kidnapped his younger half-brother, Adam, and most likely killed him. It was one of the reasons why Dean is so overprotective of Sam. He wouldn't be able to deal with losing another sibling.

He slammed his car door shut upon arriving at the pizza restaurant. The smell of tomato sauce and cheese lingered on the air, and it wafted its way over to Dean's nose as he stepped out of his 'baby.'

"Good evening, Rico," Dean greeted.

"Evenin' Dean," Rico said back. "Why you always come on a Tuesday?"

"It's the one night the hooded figures don't eat here," Dean shot back.

Rico rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me you're scared of no hooded figures."

"Just give me my pizza." Dean waved goodbye and took his pizza to go.

On his way home, Dean listened to the Night Vale Community Radio. Same old, same old. Apparently Old Woman Josie had met a few angels. She was selling a lightbulb one of them touched.

Dean waved to Old Woman Josie as he passed. While he was distracted, he ran over a nail.

"Oh come on!" Dean hit the dashboard and let a slew of curse words out. "I'm sorry, baby." Dean rubbed the spot he hit on his beloved 67 Chevy Impala.

Dean pushed his car the rest of the way home. He rolled it into the garage only to discover his carjack was broken.

"Great. This is just great!" Dean pinched the bridge of his nose.

There was a flapping noise and then a voice said, "Hello."

"Gah!" Dean grabbed his gun and shot it at the figure.

"According to my limited knowledge in human behavior, that is not a sign of hospitality." The figure tilted his(?) [Does this mysterious being have a gender?] head.

"What are you?" Dean didn't lower his rifle.

"I am Castiel. An angel of the lord." Sparks flew from the lights and Dean saw a shadow of wings behind Castiel.

"Why are you here?" Dean eyed the dirt coating the bottom of Castiel's trenchcoat. It gave it an ombre look. "And since when did angels wear trench coats?"

Castiel looked down at his trench coat.. "Josie sent me here. She said that you might need help. What does a trench coat have to do with being an angel?"

"So you're the angel who helped Josie change out her lightbulb," Dean said.

Castiel shook his head. "No, that was Uriel. I held the ladder." Castiel looked around. "I assume that this needs to be fixed?" He pointed towards the broken carjack that Dean had kicked out of frustration.

"Yeah." Dean nodded and crossed his arms.

Castiel squatted and touched the carjack with two fingers. Faster than the blink of an eye, the carjack was fixed.

"Woah." Dean was starstruck.

Castiel, however, did not pick up on Dean's amazement. "Is that all you require of me?"

Dean internally swore that the little head tilt of Castiel's made him want to pick him up and carry him off somewhere.

Dean snapped out of his fantasies with a shake of his head. "Could you help me change the tire?" It was a desperate plot to keep Castiel here longer, but Castiel didn't know what a tire was much less how many people, or angels, would be needed to change one.

"Of course, Dean. I shall call a brother of mine to help," Castiel said.

"No, just you is fine," Dean tried to say, but it was too late..

A person who Dean assumed was an angel appeared.

The angel turned to Castiel. "Why are you asking me to assist a mud monkey. Castiel?"

"It is our job, Uriel." Castiel replied.

Dean easily decided he didn't like Uriel. "This is really just a two man job, so…" Dean made shooing motion with his hands.

Uriel disappeared as quickly as he came.

Dean worked on changing the tire. Cas's 'job' was to grab him the things he needed.

"And, done." Dean brushed the dust off his hands. "You and I make a great team, Cas."

"I don't understand," Castiel said, "All I did was hand you tools. You could have done that on your own."

"It's more fun with someone to talk to," Dean said. Which was true. Dean rambled on about how amazing pie is while changing the tire.

"How about I go and get us some pie, so you can get a taste of the best food ever invented?" Dean had been shocked when Cas confessed that he never had pie.

"Ok, Dean," Cas said.

Dean smirked and hopped into his baby.

Cas appeared in the passenger's seat next to him causing Dean to jump.

"Don't you know how to use a door?" Dean started the engine.

"Yes, I do." Castiel replied.

Dean waited for him to elaborate, but Castiel didn't. Dean shook his head and turned on the radio..

"Listeners, this justs in:" The radio host, Cecil, began. "Dean Winchester, you know, the mechanic who works in the car lot near Old Woman Josie's house?"

Dean froze as his name was mentioned.

"Well, he says that the angels (which we know don't exist) revealed themselves to him last night; said one had blue eyes, wore a dirty trench coat, and helped him replace the tire on a '67 Chevy Impala. Apparently, other angels were there too, but they were (and I'm quoting here)-"

A horrible screeching interrupted the radio.

Dean turned to Cas, who wore a guilty expression on his face.

"I'm sorry, I had to test if you were able to understand enochian," Castiel said.

"Yeah, well, I don't." Dean rubbed his ears.

"Oh wait, I'm terribly sorry listeners, but this report is dated from tomorrow." Cecil continued on. "Have fun on your date with an angel, Dean!"

Dean blushed and swore under his breath. The two of them drove to the Moonlite All-Nite Diner and ate pie.

* * *

 **I wrote this a while ago during class when I was supposed to be working on a project. I'll make it better at some point.**


	2. Glow Cloud

"Cas," Dean took a break from working on a car.

"Hello, Dean," Castiel decided to teleport instead of walking a few feet.

"What do you make of that weird cloud off in the horizon?" Dean asked.

Castiel tilted his head. "I believe that is a distant cousin of mine. Shall we greet it?"

Before Dean could say he's rather have a sleepover with the hooded figures in the dog park, Castiel wisked both of them off directly underneath the giant cloud.

Dean covered his ears. It felt like his brain was static. The only thing he could think was all hail. All Hail. ALL HAIL THE MIGHTY GLOW CLOUD.

"Hello, Cousin, how are you?" Castiel asked.

Dean was shaken from his static thoughts. "How are you conversing with that thing?"

Castiel pouted. "Glow Cloud does not appreciate being called a thing. I am merely practicing the human ediquette you've been teaching me for when we go out."

"How can you," Dean winced, the static turned into sharp pain.

"You're hurting," Castiel assesed.

Dean held back a 'no duh' comment.

Castiel grabbed Dean's hand and some form of protection enveloped him. Like a force field. Which was currently being hit with small, dead animals.

Now that he wasn't in pain, Dean could appriciate it. A nice, low whistle filled the silence.

Dean and Cas, still hand-in-hand, sat down to enjoy the moment.

"Wow, I can see that good looks run in the family," Dean joked.

The glow cloud rumbled in pleasure.

According to Cas, the glow cloud was very flattered by Dean's compliment and approves of their relationship. They also exchanged scone recipies. What does a glow cloud have to do with scones, Dean doesn't know, but whatever.

Cas leaned into Dean as he found a shade of blue to match Cas's eyes.

Dean's Impala rolled up next to them and beeped loudly.

"Baby! What's wrong!" Dean immeadiatly jumped away from Castiel and to his car. Lately Dean's baby had been possesed by, something, and acts on her own.

Baby made radio static then tuned into the Night Vale Community Radio.

Cecil's voice came through, "Alert: the Sheriff's Secret Police are searching for a fugitive named Hiram McDaniels, who escaped custody last night following a 9:00 PM arrest. McDaniels is described as a five-headed dragon, approximately 18 feet tall, with mostly green eyes, and weighing about 3600 pounds. He is suspected of insurance fraud."

"Insurance fraud?" Castiel tilted his head. "What's that?"  
"It's what I do on weekends," Dean said, "I hope he's okay."

"McDaniels was pulled over for speeding last night, and the Secret Police became suspicious when he allegedly gave the officers a fake driver's license for a five foot eight man named Frank Chen. After discerning that Frank Chen was actually a five-headed dragon from somewhere other than our little world, the Secret Police searched McDaniels' vehicle," The Impala continued.

"How many five-headed dragons do you know, Cas?"

"I know of many five-headed dragons, I am good friends with one three-headed dragon."

"Representatives from local civil rights organizations have protested that officers had no legal grounds to search the vehicle, but they ceded the point when reminded by Secret Police officials that our backwards court system will uphold any old authoritarian rule made up on the fly by unsupervised gun-carrying thugs of a shadow government."

"Well, duh."

"The Secret Police say McDaniels escaped custody by breathing fire from his purple head, and he was last seen flying and shrieking over Red Mesa.

Secret Police are asking for tips leading to the arrest of Hiram McDaniels. They remind you that, if seen, he should not be approached, as he is literally a five headed dragon. Contact the Sheriff's Secret Police if you have any information. Ask for Officer Ben."

"I know Officer Ben, he stood on my front porch and screamed for half an hour last week. Then he melted into a puddle. I guess he's okay now."

"Helpful tipsters will earn one stamp on their Alert Citizen card. Collect five stamps, and you get stop sign immunity for one year."

"Sweet! I'm at three. I'll go ahead and call in." Dean took his phone out of his pocket and began dialing.

"You don't have any information. Why would you call in?" Castiel asked.

"You see," Dean explained, "Everybody around here is some sort of con artist. If you don't play the game, you get screwed over. Plus Baby doesn't like stop signs."

"I still don't understand the actions of humans."

Based on the rumble, the glow cloud didn't either.

"I can't forget Dot Day this year," Dean said. "Last year I forgot and it was awful, I was barely saved by my brother."

"Here." Castiel used a marker and placed a red dot on Dean's cheek. "I must be prepared."

Dean took the marker and with a "boop" put a red dot on Castiel's nose.

"I suppose that will be sufficent," Castiel said.

Dean laughed and shook his head.

The glow cloud expanded rapidly. It enveloped the entire sky and its colors flashed brighter and its insiduous hum was louder. Larger animals were being dropped. Even a dead rhino narrowly avoided Dean's baby.

"Can you tell your cousin that my car is not to be touched." Dean grabbed Cas's hand.

A circle cleared up of dead animals around the Impala, but everywhere else the glow cloud picked up intesity. All that could be heard was static from the radio.

"All hail the mighty Glow Cloud. All Hail," was all that could be heard between static.

Despite all the chaos everywhere else, Dean and Cas had a nice picnic underneath the multicolor cloud. Some music playing from the radio and the screams of people and other things nearby were a nice background noise.

Eventually, the Glow Cloud had to move on. It gave Dean and Castiel some vanilla oil it had been trying to sell. Apparently, the Glow Cloud had a child, and it's hard to find work as a mysterious glowing cloud. Castiel told his cousin about the amazing schooling in Night Vale. Recently, Castiel went into school to demonstrate the nonexcistence of angels.

A heartfelt message of moving on played over the radio as Dean and Cas waved goodbye to the Glow Cloud. Dean was happy. His brother may be off somewhere following his dreams, and his car may be possesed, but he had something better.

Dean pulled Castiel into a hug. He had Castiel. He may not exist according to local government, but he was the best not real boyfriend Dean could ask for.

 **It's been awhile. Blame highschool. Happy pride month y'all! This is just some junk I've been working on, but if you like it leave a review! Hope you enjoy or at least get a laugh.**


End file.
